escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Pretty Little Liars: Perspective (season 2)
| country = Canada | num_episodes = 26 | network = ETV | first_aired = | last_aired = | prev_season = Season 1 | next_season = TBA | episode_list = List of Pretty Little Liars: Perspective episodes }} The second season of Pretty Little Liars: Perspective, based on the books of the same name by Sara Shepard, premiered on March 12, 2019 and concluded on June 2018. The summer premiere debuted on June 11, 2019, to an audience of 1.92 million viewers,a up 19% from the last episode.a More than two months later, the summer finale premiered on August 27, 2019, to an audience of 2.09 million viewers.a It was then announced that the remaining 14 episodes would air in 2020, with a Halloween special set to premiere on October 30, 2019.aaa ETV announced on March 7, 2022, that Pretty Little Liars: Perspective would end after its third season, finishing the show with 51 episodes. On the other hand, spin-off series Younger Generation was renewed for a second season, continuing the legacy of PLL franchise. Despite this statement, ETV announced following the third season that they decided to order a fourth and final season, consisting of 10 episodes, to wrap up the series' storylines. Overview Cast and characters Characters Some actors who portrayed adults/parents from the previous season reprised their roles for realism purposes.aa Main cast * as a * as aa * as a * as a * Emily Skinner as a * Olivia Rodrigo as a * as aa * as aa * as aa * as aa Recurring cast * as aa * Sophie Bolen as aa * as aa * as aa * a * a * Brady Tuttona * Jake Goodmana * Alexis Jayde Burnetta * Noah Urreaa Episodes Production Development On April 13, 2018, ETV renewed the series for a second season consisting of 13 episodes.a Following the first season finale, showrunner announced that although 's character Mona Vanderwaal was in jail, that Mona would "continue to be A."aa Over a month later, on July 17, it was reported that the cast of the show had not "renewed their contracts,"aaaa which the crew had denied at first.aa On July 31, ETV announced that the cast of the series would not reprise their role in the forthcoming season, and launched a casting call for "younger versions of Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Mona and Alison."aaa It was then publicly announced that the second season would feature younger versions of the Liars, who would be targeted in their younger years.aa On September 10, 2017, it was announced that the premiere of the season would be pushed further to June 11, 2017 with the episode count doubled to 26.aaa Original series cast Following criticism from fans asking about the original cast due to the lengthy run of the second season, Dougherty admitted "The original cast had already been in Little Liars for 7 years and wanted new roles. The success of this new show had surprised many of us, and we did not want to cancel the show so it was the best solution to try out something new. I can tell you, though, that they agreed to return to the show in 2021 or 2022, so we'll see how it goes."aaa On March 17, 2020, Dougherty announced in a live stream that the original cast would reprise their roles in the Season 2 finale.aa However, was unable to film her cameo appearance due to prior commitments, so stock footage was used for her portrayal.aa Dougherty also assured that Hale would return in Season 3, following rumors of her "Pretty Little Liars departation."aa Casting On July 31, it was announced that the previous cast would not reprise their role in the second season as younger versions would be casted.aaa The casting call allowed girls aged 13-15 to audition for one of the Liars, with the ability of being called back for another role.aa On September 3, it was announced that would portray holding the lead role for the season. All castings of other regulars and recurring actors were announced at once in October 1.aa It was also announced that parents and faculty would remain with the same actor for realism purposes.a